pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All My Greatest Inventions
The nineteenth episode of Season 30. Phineas and Ferb hold a clip show for Mario and all of his friends to see about all of their inventions. Doofenshmirtz tries to remember all of his past Inators. Episode Summary The boys are busy building a giant TV screen, and at the same time Doofenshmirtz is presenting his TV Clip-Inator to Perry. With it, he will try and remember all of his failed inventions and see if he can build the most evil Inator known to man. Doofenshmirtz tries to start the TV up, but it needs to warm up and he says it might take a while. With the boys, they are presenting them their clip show of all their past inventions and activities. They start off with some of the projects everyone remembers. Doofenshmirtz finally gets his Inator running and shows clips of some of his first failed Inators. It constantly changes from the boys and Doofenshmirtz explaining their projects. After both clip shows are done, Phineas and Ferb take out the DVD and call it a day. Candace, coming home from the mall with Stacy, realizes it's too late to bust the boys. Doofenshmirtz, however, finds out he can't really do anything about a big bad Inator. It was a waste of time for both him and Perry. He curses himself and Perry lets himself out. Songs *''Gotta Make Summer Last'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line From "What'd I Miss?" Whatcha Doin? None Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle None Errors *There is a clip from a Time Shift episode Continuity *The fourth clip show ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-o-Rama!", "This Is Your Backstory") *Here are the segments from Phineas and Ferb's clip show: **''The First Inventions'': "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "The Fast and the Phineas", "S'Winter", "Tree to Get Ready", "Toy to the World", "It's About Time!", "Out to Launch", "The Magnificent Few", "Oil on Candace", "Crack That Whip" **''Discoveries'': "The Chronicles of Meap", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Meapless in Seattle", "Out to Launch", "Moon Farm", "The Battlerock Quest", "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Jutchadoon", "The Quest for the Lost Mushroom" **''Great Friends, Great Times'': "Leave the Busting to Us", "Don't Even Blink", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Picture This", "Escape From Phineas Tower", "F-Force", "The Apple Orchard", "Hide and Seek", "Road to Danville", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Super Mario in Danville" **''Awkward Moments'': "Oil on Candace", "The Candace Crossword", "Isabella's Big Yawn", "Perry Lays an Egg", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Raging Bully", "Me and My Metal Self", "Jeremy Johnson: Restaurant Busboy", "The Remains of the Platypus" **''Let's Wrap Things Up'': "Candace Loses Her Head", "Make Play", "Norm Strikes Out!", "Road to Danville", "Doofapus", "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!", "One Good Scare Oughta Do It!", "Nerdy Dancin'", "Robot Rodeo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Cheeseburgers for Diddy Kong", "Vivian Gets Baptisted", "Runaway Runway", "Flop Starz" *Here are Doofenshmirtz's Inator clips in order: "Rollercoaster", "Got Game?", "The Battlerock Quest", "Jean Claude and the Tigershark", "Out of Toon", "Buford Confidential", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Backyard Aquarium", "Let's Take a Quiz 2", "At the Car Wash", "Quietest Day Ever", "Road to Danville", "Yoshi's Crisis", "Lotsa Latkes", "Delivery of Destiny", "Magic Carpet Ride", "Bad Hair Day", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "Spa Day" Mario Continuity None Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of this season Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 30 Category:Phineasnferb